Storyteller
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: If Renge ever liked oh-so common days, the fangirls would never be appeased. When skies are blue, that's when writing magic happens. Fic within a fic. Deadman Wonderland. DOGS: Bullet and Carnage. GenkakuBadou. Yaoi. Hints of KyouRen. R&R?


_**A/N: For my dearest Demi [kygirl101]. She requested some GenkakuBadou from Deadman Wonderland, but with some Renge mixed in. I don't really have a grasp of DM yet to post it under their fandom, but I know Ouran incredibly well, so ta-daaaa~ If you don't know the series (like how I don't know the series), that's okay. Knowing it is a bonus here. But you can sort of replace names for your yaoi pleasure.**_

Warnings: Yaoi, copious amounts of swearing, Renge being awesome, killing some poor dude, bad descriptions, fangirl fail, and some KyouRen.

Inspired by DjSaiko's remix of 'Xion's Theme'.

Enjoy~

xoxo

"...Houshakouji-san, what are you doing?"

"Writing."

"Writing what?"

"...Well, what else could I be writing?"

It was a bright sunny day. Bright sunny days usually hold ordinary, utopian happenings. Birds chirp, and leave droppings on the sidewalk. Teachers hold classes, and contemplate suicide at the end of the day, wondering what compelled them to enter education. Teenagers live oblivious and unaware of the real world, and try to have sex with each other only using their eyes. A bright sunny day with nothing different happens, and everyone accepts that to be fact.

Even Renge does. She doesn't like it, though. She never has, and she never will.

So, on bright sunny days, at about 2:30 in the afternoon, when the Host Club has gathered, she makes a large spectacle of herself. She kicks off her shoes as soon as she enters through the doors of Music Room Three. She's thirty minutes late on purpose. Why? Who cares. Everyone knows she's there. Where was she? Doing something important? She could always say anything she does is important, but she's most likely staring out the window daydreaming, hiding in the bathroom, flirting with her biology teacher if she's lucky. Nothing that is affecting the economy, you can be sure of that. But she's always a half hour late. Tamaki tried throwing fits over it, but she ended up throwing shoes at him. So no one questions where she is, because French time runs slower than Japanese time. Common knowledge by now. But she'll kick off her shoes, and ask Kyouya if the back room is open. Her uniform is so constricting, and she desperately needs to change. And he always nods, and smirks, because he knows her by now, and he can't fix crazy. Five minutes will pass. Or six. Or seven. Maybe ten if she has to fight with that blasted zipper again. She's a fashionable girl, importing most of her clothes from Paris, from a designer that is indebted to her mother. Yet. Her bag is always Japanese. And Haruhi always wonders if it's functional, because it is rather pretty. Now that Renge is... _comfortable_... she sighs, and sprawls across the couch that Kyouya would use if he hosted anyone. Which he doesn't anymore because that's Renge's couch now, and she pays him more than customers would. She sighs again, louder, and the sparkles and rose petals that flow throughout the room magically halt, and everyone pays attention to the fearsome girl with the red bow in her hair. Uniform or no uniform, that bow is hers. Like the couch is. After a few seconds of staring, she pulls out a notepad. That notepad is almost as infamous as she is. Every girl in the room knows what that notepad means. The boys know it even better. And she starts writing, to make a bright, sunny, positively normal day much more extraordinary.

Then. Some curious child walks over to Renge's plush throne, and asks the question that every female in the room wants the answer to.

"What are you writing today?"

Renge can't help but smile. Attention. Just what she was aiming for.

"Oh, nothing interesting. Just a bit of... _hentai_."

Even the sparkles and rose petals perk up. They know porn when they hear it, and when Renge says it, that's audio erotica in itself. Kyouya never minds this little gathering of girls, because the host club still gets paid, and the boys do less work. Let the manager handle them, he thinks. It's her job anyway. They all swarm around her, eager, with wide eyes. Renge laughs. She's always been successful in fanning the flames of moe. The flock of fangirls wait. Is there a plot? Is it pure smut? What will their queen otaku have today? No one knows. Only Renge does.

"I've looked into a series. Deadman Wonderland. It's fantastically twisted. I'm fond of a certain duo. Genkaku and Badou Nails."

A tall girl with light brown hair and grey eyes squeals. That's the squeal of recognition, Renge deduces, and a smirk happens across her lips. Fans are always fun to appease.

"So, Houshakouji-san, will you read it?" Another girl, smaller, with wide brown eyes and twintails asks, fidgeting.

"But of course~" Even if they hadn't asked, she would've done so. Watching them squirm with joy was becoming a pastime for her. She clears her throat, and there is a collective gasp. They're waiting. They want their storyteller to do her job.

And she obliges.

_"It was vicious, they way they were behaving towards each other. The way they glared, the threats they made, the punches they threw and hits they took. Genkaku deemed it affection, Badou accepted as the way their relationship worked, and neither truly questioned it. Ferocity was ever present, and each day it was there, it grew. It wasn't on purpose, but there was no way to stop it. Genkaku found it to be the only way he could explain himself without sounding like a fool. Hit him hard. Maybe he'll understand you love him and truly care for him..."_

A pair of girls sighs, and Renge smiles. But soon, every bright-eyed female will end up in quite a state. The progression will be something to see...

_"It was not abuse, it was not friendly sparring, it was something else entirely. A secret language between them that left them with bruises and cuts and bandages on anywhere that had skin. Genkaku always did the most damage, and yet, he always had some remorse. He'd see his Fox put on a shirt, and there would be a nasty green bruise on his back, the imprints of his own knuckles clear. He didn't mean to hit as hard as he did, but how else would Badou understand him? And then he'd stop feeling sorry. He was doing that fucker a favour."_

A small girl gasps loudly, and some other girls shush her. Reality is not what they want. Even if their beloved queen has just uttered some foul word. It certainly won't be the last.

_"They marked the days with emptying of cigarette boxes, and Badou made the days pass quickly, quicker than Genkaku liked. He would scowl at carrot-top friend, who would lounge about aimlessly, strumming his faux guitar, writing crappy songs, and occasionally shooting something. Genkaku was tempted to make a drug game out of this little occurrence. Every time he used the word 'ain't' or shot someone, he'd take a hit. A good one too. And because of that, Genkaku was high a fair amount of the time. But some 'days' it was just too much._

'I ain't one for a girl in a dress,  
Or for a girl who's all fucking smart  
but if she can shoot some ol' bastard,  
Then she can have my fucking heart~'

Genkaku heard someone scream, but it was soon drowned out by Badou's raspy laughter. Fox had heard it too. How amusing he found it. His little piece of crap song was nothing compared to someone getting shot in the neck. He reached for a cigarette, but his roommate had swiped the box from out under his hand, and chucked it out the window. Not another day would pass that easily, and Badou was going to be punished for his god awful singing one way or another.

'Why'd ya jus' throw out my cigs you fuckin' bastard?'

''Cuz you don' need 'em. And your fuckin' singin's a piece a shit! Thas why!"

'So ya threw out my cigs? Wha the fuck were you thinkin'?'

Badou took the gun-guitar and aimed it at Genkaku's head, and nearly had him too, but he wasn't such an easy target. Shot after shot was fired, and shot after shot was narrowly dodged.

'Goddamnit, fuckin' tampon, STAY STILL SO I CAN SHOOT YOUR FUCKIN' BRAINS OUT.'

'I would'n' be talkin' you fuckin' veg't'ble head! Thas MY gun!'

Genkaku socked his 'Carnage' in the face, and watched as his gun spun away from both of their hands, and Badou fell to the floor. Genkaku went with him. The pair struggled, a mess of fiery red hair and fists, determined to emerge the victor, and yet, neither was giving it their all. What if someone really DID win? But Genkaku had his fox pinned down, rendering Badou unable to move.

'Get tha FUCK off me! Bitch, you betta' move NOW.'

'Hell no! There's somethin' I gotta do!'

The two glared intensely at each other. And then, Genkaku pressed his lips against Badou's fiercely, catching him off guard entirely. But Badou wasn't stunned for long. He returned the favour of being punched in the nose, and Genkaku fell off him.

'WHA THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN' YOU SUNUVABITCH?'

Genkaku smirked. 'WHA I'VE BEEN TRY'NA DO.'"

Renge's audience squirms with delight. A few glance over to the twins. If these redheads could behave like this, why couldn't theirs? Kaoru and Hikaru exchange nervous glances, and look to Kyouya. But he has no mercy. Money is money. Renge calms the girls down, and continues. __

"As soon as Badou was near his feet again, Genkaku leapt up and slammed him against a wall, fragments of plaster falling around them. He wanted to waste no time. He was incredibly aroused by Badou's way with his gun, and wanted all that aggression for himself. Someone to match his own fierce persona. He kissed his Fox again, rougher, with an almost terrifying intensity. Badou, not one to be outdone, grabbed Genkaku's shirt and pulled him closer, allowing him no escape. He sneered, for a moment, and opened his mouth, enough for Genkaku to allow himself inside.

It was that motion that made Genkaku lose all control.

He tried to keep a grasp on himself, he tried. He had a plan to take him, and now, with the heat of the moment clouding his mind, things were falling to pieces fast. He wanted to tease him, make him beg for it, but oh his lips his lips were fuckin' amazing and FUCK he's grindin' on me and shit man this isn' good for me and Fox you gotta stop making me wanna fuck you and oh man FUCK THE PLAN.

He grabbed his hips, and wanted so terribly to rip both of their pants off, and he just about did. Genkaku didn't care much for clothes, and he cared for them even less now. He threw every garment on their bodies across the room, each falling with a victorious fwump. And then. All Badou had left on him was his own skin, scars, and his eyepatch. Genkaku was no different. He spun his little Fox around, and spread his ass apart swiftly and deftly. He was not an idiot, and knew that Badou was not experienced with men in the slightest. Holding himself back from ramming himself in, he took one finger, and slid it into Badou. Badou immediately tensed up.

'MOTHER _**FUCKER**__! WHAT THA FUCK ARE YA DOIN'? God DAMN it...'_

'Shut up, bastard. I'm try'na make it less painful...'

Badou gasped, and grunted with a bit of pain. 'Well you're doin' a crappy ass job at it!'

Genkaku put another finger in to shut him up. All Badou could do was swear and bang on the walls with his fists, trying to keep from throwing Genkaku to the ground in anger. He felt the other man's hand on his shoulder gripping tightly, trying to hold steady as he spread Badou apart. Swears fell like rain, easily and quickly, from his lips. It HURT, damnit! But the farther his fingers went in, the less it hurt, and the more turned on he became. He was throbbing, pulsing, desperate..."

All the girls can't help but blush, and giggle nervously. A few whisper naughty things to each other, and Tamaki overhears. He turns as red as a tomato and hides his face in his hands. Even he wants to know what happens between these odd characters.

_"Genkaku removed his fingers from inside Badou, and his Fox couldn't help but whine. But only moments later he was filled with Genkaku's own erection, groaning loudly as he entered. There was no movement, only waiting and heavy breathing. Badou went to stroke himself, but as soon as he did, Genkaku thrust deeply into him._

'Could ya give me sum goddamn warning?'

'Nah, making you whine's kinda fun."

And so the process repeated itself, where Badou tried getting some pleasure, any at all, and Genkaku took it away with ease. Both would smirk, trying to be the winner of the twisted battle, but Badou was in pain. A small tear fell from his eye, leaving it unacknowledged by Fox, but Genkaku saw it. He couldn't help but soften slightly.

'Aw man, I didn' mean ta make ya cry.'

'I'm not fuckin' cryin'!'

'Yes ya are.'

'FUCK YOU!'

Genkaku smirked, and grabbed Badou's chin, kissing him on the mouth, trying to be soft as a way of consoling him. It certainly wasn't delicate, but Badou got the message loud and clear. Genkaku moved for the two of them, touching Badou gently, getting immense pleasure from feeling him squirm under him. His fox wasn't a pushover, certainly, but he was breathing faster and faster, moaning louder and louder, and with one final 'FUCK!', he released, Genkaku's fingers becoming part of the sticky mess. He continued to move, until he too found release, panting with Badou, trying to find his mind that he tossed away with his clothes. He pulled out, and Badou fell to his knees, glaring at the other man trying to find which clothes were his.

'You eva' do tha shit again, I will fuckin' cut your balls off and make you eat them, bastard.' Genkaku could hear his little bitch threaten him, and while he knew he was serious, he just laughed.

'Yeah, love you too, Fox.'

Renge flips her notepad to page one, and waits. The fangirl joy is inevitable. It happens within moments. It is an eruption. A magnificent eruption. Of flames of moe.

"OHMYGOD! That was amazing!"

"Renge, I think I'm in love!"

"Deadman Wonderland, right?"

"KAWAII DESUUUUUUUU~!"

"New OTP. This is incredible."

A few find their next targets: the Host Club. Yet, they too are intrigued by this couple, and they aren't disturbed in the slightest.

"We should cosplay these two, Kaoru."

"It would be a good reason to punch you, that's for sure."

"...Haruhi, are you blushing too?"

"N-no!"

"Oi, Tono, maybe Haruhi should be Badou. She's definitely got the act down."

And then a chorus of agreement follows. Renge smiles, glad to see bright sunny ordinary days fall into radiant warm extraordinary afternoons. She reclines on her throne of sorts, starting another piece, and Kyouya sits right at her feet.

"Quite the talent you have there, Miss Renge. It could come in handy one of these days."

"Ah, thank you, Kyouya, but I doubt this will be anything other than a hobby."

"A hobby that needs... inspiration, right?" He kisses her hand, and smiles, walking over to the hoard of girls who will pay copious amounts of money for a commission from Renge herself.

She can't help but blush when she thinks her next fiction will end up being hetero.

xoxo

_**Another A/N: Like it? love it? Hate it? Concrit it. As an author I'd like to improve. Please remember I'm unfamiliar with Deadman Wonderland, but writing style and Ouran believability is certainly up for scrutiny.**_

No concrit, but you like this? then by all means, send me love. I may send some back~


End file.
